Aoshi Sama me enseño a Leer
by Kennet M
Summary: Creo que le pedí a Aoshi Sama que me enseñara a Leer cuando era pequeña o algo así...


_Buenas noches a todos._

_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, esto es solo con fines de entretenimiento. Qué disfruten la lectura._

__**Aoshi Sama me enseño a Leer**

**Autora: Kennet M.**

**Capitulos: 1**

* * *

Misao había aprendido a leer porque Aoshi le había enseñado, o más bien ella se lo había rogado o algo por el estilo, ya no lo recordaba bien, haber quizá era algo así: Todo había empezado un día en el que el viento soplaba hojas verdes que insistían en quedarse prendidas de su trenza negra, había sido aquel día en el que curiosamente nadie la había levantado temprano para entrenar entonces cual niña curiosa se había puesto a brincar por el bosque que quedaba cerca al Aoiya jugando a ser la mejor ninja.

-¿Qué hace Aoshi Sama?- Preguntó apenas vio a su tutor recostado contra el tronco de un árbol. La pequeña no mediría más de medio metro para ese entonces y así cual estatura de pulga camino con ojos grandes y encendidos hacía la persona que más admiraba en el mundo entero.

-Leo.- Fue la corta respuesta del Okashira que sin quitar su vista del libro levanto una mano y la paso por el cabello de la pequeña Misao retirando una de esas hojas verdes que andaban danzando.

-No se ve nada divertido.- Hizo un puchero la pequeña niña. Se quedo quieta unos minutos observándolo, se veía demasiado concentrado y era ese tipo de ambiente en el que por muy enano que seas sabes que no debes interferir o molestar, sabía de antemano que su tutor no iba a decir nada si comenzaba a hablarle, tampoco lo esperaba pero es que encontrarlo solo y tan tranquilo era algo que no se veía todos los días, y por esa razón de que era raro verle actuar como alguien normal entonces la pequeña decidió acompañarlo sin causarle problemas. Con sus manitos atrás y recostada en el árbol miro sus pies los cuales se veían lo mar de interesantes y contó unas 7 hojas que pasaron volando, unas 50 hormigas que en fila redondeaban los pies de Aoshi Sama para meterse en huequito por allá. Si, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, seguro ya llevaba unas tres o cuatro horas allí parada divirtiéndose tranquilamente mientras su Señor Aoshi leía sin problemas –Mentiras, me estoy aburriendo como nunca antes en mi vida. – Refunfuño por lo bajo, estaba horriblemente cansada de estar parada, las hormigas se le estaban subiendo y las hojas le estaban llenando la cabeza, no veía como es que alguien así fuese su amado tutor pudiese estar tan aparentemente feliz con un estúpido libro lleno de garabatos que si bien eran aburridos, monótonos y sin sentido todo lo que podían causar era dolor a sus ojos.

-Misao, me desconcentras.- La pequeña abrió los ojos mirando asustada a su tutor, esa no había sido su intención, al contrario había tratado de ser una pacifica compañía femenina de seis años y mira que lo había logrado durante unas cuatro horas.

Por su parte Aoshi desvió su vista del libro y de reojo miro a la pequeña, era demasiado inquieta, nada más llevaba cinco minutos a su lado y se había movido unas treinta veces sin exagerar y a lo ultimo se le había casi subido al regazo mientras sus manitas trataban de llegar al libro, pero parece que ella no se daba cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el suspirando cerrando el libro de golpe, Misao salto de su sitio parándose derechita.

-Ah pues… bueno… es que no entiendo nada.- Ella señalo al libro. Había sido por inercia, realmente no le interesaban aquellos garabatos tan raros y poco divertidos, pero con algo bueno tenía que justificar su casi subida a su tutor de esa manera tan confianzuda.

Aoshi se quedo mirando a su protegida. Era muy pequeña aun, normalmente lo que tiene que ver con las letras venía después de los primeros grados como ninja, seguramente en un par de semanas sus compañeros comenzarían a instruirla en eso, o ¿Eso le tocaba a él?, es decir, a veces no sabía cuales eran sus responsabilidades como tutor y casi padre, de hecho no sabía nada de como ser padre, su único interés se centraba en cumplir su papel como Okashira y las sobras iban a dar a la criaturita que tenía enfrente. Eso no estaba bien.

-Tienes razón, desde mañana te enseño. A las seis de la mañana.– La pequeña niña se sentó de golpe.

-¿Ah?.- Fue todo lo que pudo murmurar Misao con los ojos esmeraldas abiertos y con la sensación de haberse metido en algo muy aburrido o de haber obtenido la oportunidad de aprender todos los secretos de su todo poderoso tutor y por supuesto de pasar tiempo con él, lo único que no le gustaban eran los garabatos esos a la madrugada.

* * *

-Y fue muy aburrido de hecho…- La mujer de cabello negro suelto con una Yukata puesta hizo un puchero. El pequeño de ojos color zafiro que estaba recostado en sus piernas sonrió ampliamente.

-Seguro que no madre, no te creo…- Al apuesto jovencito comenzaba a darle sueño y su madre que lo notó lo cargo hasta ponerlo en el futon y abrigarlo.

-Si que lo fue, tu padre es un maestro muy estricto y te pone a leer cosas aburridas, lo primero que leí fue el tratado entre ninjas, ¡Imagínate!, me dio dolor de cabeza por tres días de ver nada mas tantos números y nombres raros juntos…- Misao sonrió ampliamente a su retoño…- Pero ya lo veraz mañana, a las seis de la mañana te toca a ti la tortura- La chica beso en la mejilla a su pequeño y le acaricio los cabellos. – Buenas noches...-

-Buenas noches mamí, eres muy graciosa- Con ese cumplido y con el ego en alto la mujer salió del cuarto. Camino unos pasos, su esposo se había ido al despacho y se había despedido temprano de su hijo porque esa noche tenía que terminar un informe especial sobre el Oniwabanchu, probablemente dormiría sola, era una lastima.

-Así que tortura…- Susurro una voz tras sus espaldas, la muchacha pego un salto de unos tres metros mientras se ponía en posición de ataque, no sin antes haber gritado como ardilla. El hombre frente a ella hizo un gesto imperceptible para cualquiera menos para ella, era un gesto de burla.

-Aoshi…- Primero se asombro y luego frunció el ceño. Ese hombre no lo sentía ni el demonio, era sin duda y nunca dejaría de ser un ninja perfecto. Luego recordó su frase de saludo y sonrío nerviosamente. –Eh… solo recordaba cuando usted me enseñó a leer Aoshi Sama- La chica trato de arreglar su Yukata y uso ese calificativo que no usaba hace mucho tiempo para llamar a su esposo solo con la intención de desviar el curso de pensamientos o intenciones.

-También lo recuerdo.- El hombre con su pose fría de toda la vida camino hasta su esposa y la cargo sin previo aviso dirigiéndose al cuarto con ella en brazos. – Y por esa razón le he comprado a Eishi un libro básico y a ti te he traído la sirenita, ya estás en edad de leer esa temática – Aoshi hablo con suficiencia cargando su valiosa mujer, más que suficiencia era sarcasmo.

- Es una broma…- Eso si que era un insulto, es decir cuando era niña la ponía a leer cosas aburridas para abuelos y ahora le traía un libro para niños.

-Para nada.- Aoshi miraba al frente, sus ojos azules a pesar de la oscuridad podían distinguirse, era como una luz eterna y hermosa. Su cuerpo se sentía cálido y parecía que el cuerpo de Misao estaba hecho para acoplarse al cuerpo de ese hombre, eso era lo que ella siempre había pensado y luego comprobado. La muchacha parpadeo sacudiéndose mientras se sonrojaba, sonrió tranquilamente y se apretujo contra el pecho de él cerrando los ojos; en ese momento sintió algo extraño en ese lugar donde había encajado su cabeza para dejarse llevar como toda una princesa, sin dudarlo metió su mano bajo el chaleco blanco que traía Aoshi y para su sorpresa sus delicadas manos sacaron dos libros, no tenía que haber luz para saber cuáles eran.

-Me la pagaras.- Susurro algo burlona, con una sonrisa traviesa. Aoshi a su vez también sonrió en la oscuridad mientras apretaba más la mujer contra sí, había descubierto con el tiempo que molestar a Misao era bastante divertido, lamentablemente se había convertido en su pequeño hobby, y también para su pesar le había tomado mucho descubrirlo, era muy lento para muchas cosas en ese sentido.

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que pasen a leer y a los que dejen sus reviews, es mi primera aparición en ésta sección, perdón si es muy corto._

_Hasta Pronto._


End file.
